A Youkai Can be Deceiving
by demon-assassin
Summary: I changed the title from 'Kitsune's are Deceiving Creatures' so here: The gang meets a demon, she befriends them, and then her partner appears, but are they really what they seem?
1. chapter 1

hey they removed this story because of punctuation and spelling problems... well after my suspension i fixed it and wrote more. here you go.

**DISCLAIMER:** Idon't own Inuyasha or anyone from the show... i do own characters that will come next chapter though

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard coming closer." Inuyasha's ears perked up upon hearing this. The group stopped and looked over their surroundings. Kilala soon began to growl and her fur stood out. In the distance, trees could be seen falling and landing with a loud thud. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha all looked north to wear forest proudly stood. There was a moment of silence, and time seemed to slow as the thuds of the trees stopped. In an instant what was left of the trees came crashing down and a huge beast broke free of its foliage.

A loud growl escaped its throat as it looked upon the group of travelers before him. The beast revealed a dark smile, its mouth filled with rows of sharp jagged fangs. Its eyes glowed a fiery red and its claws dripped of fresh blood. Its body was covered in fur, except for a few bald spots where previous enemies had ripped at the flesh. The creature stood up from its crouching position, and stood on its hind legs. "It's a bear youkai" Miroku announced as Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga. Kilala had already transformed and Sango was ready with her weapon.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back with his forearm. Kagome ran to her bag and retrieved her bow and arrows. She readied an arrow. The youkai snarled and she shot. The arrow pierced the youkai's right arm, running right through it. The arm detached, and fell to the ground. The youkai screamed in pain, and Inuyasha took the advantage and charged. Inuyasha jumped up and came down on the youkai, but the attack had little effect as he hit the rock toned head. Regaining his footing on the ground, Inuyasha charged again. As he jumped up once more, the decapitated arm reached out, and grabbed his foot. Inuyasha was pulled down and slammed into the ground. As he hit the forest floor the Tetsaiga slipped from his hands, sliding yards away.

Kilala sped toward the youkai with Sango on her back. Sango launched her attack with her weapon. It flung into the youkai's large skull, leaving a dent but not breaking the skin. The weapon refused to come out afterward, so Sango was now weaponless; seeing as she didn't think to bring the sword she keeps at her side. Kilala fell back over to Miroku. Inuyasha continued his attempt to escape the clawed hand that had grasped around his whole body. He was loosing air with each attempt to wiggle away because the claws squeezed tighter with his struggling. Finally the pressure was too much and Inuyasha could no longer breathe. His eyes began to bleed a deep red color, and his claws extended.

The others hadn't noticed the transformation yet as Kagome shot another arrow. It pierced the creatures' stomach, but nothing more. The creature simply brushed it away. "Why didn't the arrow work" Sango gasped. The arrow fell, broken, to the ground.

Suddenly, the others heard a loud snarl come from Inuyasha. They all looked over just in time to see the youkai's removed arm be torn apart by an angry, transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's knuckles cracked as he smirked up at the youkai. They both glared and exchanged growls before Inuyasha charged. Driven by animalistic fighting instincts Inuyasha extended his claws to strike. Being so large the youkai moved slow compared to Inuyasha's speeds and Inuyasha hit the youkai dead on, slicing through its gut. The youkai let a loud screech of pain escape its throat as it fell back down on all three paws. Inuyasha panted heavily, still glaring at the dying creature. The youkai suffered as Inuyasha continued to strike it until fell completely to the ground and blacked out into death.

Inuyasha still wasn't satisfied. A blood lust ran through his veins as his eyes wandered over to his friends. He poised, ready for another attack, this time towards the group. "Inuyasha" Kagome quietly squeaked. Inuyasha turned his attention to the oddly dressed girl. He could smell the fear emanating from her. Kagome took a step back when an evil smirk appeared upon his face. He pushed off the back of his foot, speeding toward Kagome. Readying to strike her, he outstretched a claw, but before he reached her a blur hit him knocking him to the side. Everyone stared as Inuyasha slid into a nearby tree. In his place in front of a frightened Kagome, stood a kitsune.

Unlike Shippo, this kitsune had large fox ears on top of her head. Shippo's tail was more of a ball of fur, while this kitsune had a long slender fuzzy tail. Her fur was a snow white and her ears were tipped with a fire red.

Inuyasha picked himself up. He glared at what hit him, and his ears flattened. He launched an attack at the kitsune. The kitsune stood in her spot as Inuyasha came closer. He swiped his clawed hand at her, but she only had to sidestep him. Bringing back her arm, she hit the back of Inuyasha's neck with her elbow. Inuyasha's red eyes faded back to their normal coloration as he fell into unconsciousness.

-

ok. i want you to review and tell me what you think.


	2. chapter 2

These chapters are short, yes, but they'll get longer…just trust me ok.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha characters… although I do own two of the characters coming in this chapter.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

(A/N)…(if any)

**CHAPTER 2:**

InuYasha awoke hours later to large brown eyes. Kagome had watched for any movement from him for the last three hours. Startled Inuyasha shot up from his lying position. He cautiously sniffed the air for the youkai. "Where is it?" "Inuyasha you transformed and killed the youkai about three and half hours ago." Miroku stated from his seat below a large oak. Sango and Kilala sat peacefully sleeping, away from Miroku, near the stream. Inuyasha got to his feet and looked around. A pathway right down the center of the forest sat clearly behind the large, dead youkai. Inuyasha walked over and examined the large wounds surrounding the creatures' backside and chest. '_I did that?' _Inuyasha thought. Lost in thought he didn't realize the youkai standing behind him. "Inuyasha," Kagome's voice broke him of his thoughts. He turned around, and came face to face with the kitsune. Inuyasha yelped and jumped back at the sudden surprise. "You...who are you?" Inuyasha growled. The kitsune smirked "I'm Yuki. The one who saved Kagome from you." "wh-what do you mean?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Inuyasha, I told you transformed earlier. Well after the youkai was dead you came after me." Kagome explained.

"That's where I come in." Yuki pointed to herself. "Now if I could only find my partner..." CRASH! Yuki was interrupted by a large tree falling toward her. She didn't get out of the way in time, and the tree smashed down on her. Yuki was completely covered by brush; she couldn't be seen. Another youkai stood at the base of the tree with her claws raised. "That was fun." This youkai stood tall with long dark hair reaching her lower back. Wolf like ears twitched, and her fangs gleamed as a smirk crossed her face.

"How could you do that?" Kagome shouted at the unknown youkai. "Do what?" She looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha growled, prepared to protect Kagome. "Oh. The tree. She should be fine." "You just smashed her with a tree!" Sango yelled, woken by the crash. A low growl soon came from bundle of the fallen tree, and a hollow voice sounded from underneath it. "Damn it Hanya!" There was a light and the tree was sliced in half. The dirt that was raised up cleared and an angry Yuki stood between the two halves of tree. Her youki kept rising and the tree burst into flames. The flames died down and only ashes lay in its place. The group stared in amazement, except Hanya. "You did that on purpose." "What if did?" "Did you have fun?" Yuki glared at her partner.

"Why yes, yes I did." a smile appeared across Hanya's face. Yuki just growled in response. Her ears flattened, andthen perked up again, and she began sniffing the air. Inuyasha also caught a scent of another youkai. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha began growling. Yuki and Hanya exchanged looks as a neko youkai came from behind some brush. The neko rushed at Inuyasha, who only growled and crouched into a fighting stance. The neko was taller than Hanya with fiery orange hair and red streaks, and his eyes were gold like Inuyasha's. The neko wore loosely fitted armor that covered his chest and shoulders. He reached inches in front of Inuyasha then changed direction. The neko flexed his claws and slashed out at Yuki. Yuki simply dodged and joined at Hanya's side. Both youkai drew the sword at opposite sides. Then they split; Hanya rushed left while Yuki dashed right. The neko stopped mid-attack. He looked at Hanya, then Yuki. The two youkai reached a distance to where the neko was exactly in between them,and with a sudden turn in direction they charged directly at the neko.

The others watched in amazement at how the two youkai worked together. With blinding speeds they struck the neko square in the chest with their swords. The neko screamed in agony, and the partners removed their swords from him. "Wow. They move faster than Sesshoumaru" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha growled at the little kitsune's comment. "You have to admit, that was pretty good." Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile as she jogged over to the two.

'_You were supposed to take care of him before we did anything else.' _Yuki glared over at Hanya sending a telepathic message. '_I thought it would be fun to show off.' _Hanya smiled while she replied to the message.

'_Sometimes I question your abilities in the line of work.' _Yuki laughed suddenly as Kagome reached them. '_HEY! I can be serious;' _Hanya growled at her partner, '_but all work and no play makes Hanya a very dull youkai.'_ Kagome was confused as she watched the two exchange expressions and growls. "Um..." Kagome broke the two out of their telepathic conversation. Yuki smiled sweetly at her. Hanya took to cleaning her sword of any blood. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo soon joined them. Shippo hopped up on Miroku's shoulder to look eye to eye with Yuki. "You move fast! Do you think I could be that fast when I get older" Yuki smiled at the little kitsune. "Of course you could...with a little training."

'_Don't promise him that!' _Hanya glared over at her, '_reaching those speeds takes a LOT of practice, and I don't think the mutt here has the discipline to train him properly...the hanyou can't run that fast anyway.'_

Yuki just glared back then smiled, '_I know that, but he's just a little kid. He doesn't know any better.'_

The group chatted for a little while longer before deciding to head to Keade's village. They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. All, except Inuyasha, wanted to know more about the two youkai and where they had come from. Yuki explained that they both had been banished from their clans, and that they met about 10 years ago. They had trained and worked together ever since. Most of their attacks were combined, but they had their share of powerful, individual attacks.

The sunset had snuck up on them, and it was soon dark. The group retired to a hut especially built for Kagomeand the otherswhen they returned from jewel hunting for a break. They all settled down for the night.

-

The moon reached the center of the sky, and everyone was fast asleep. The glimmer of the moon came in through the cracks of the window. A figure came into view on top of the hill.Its youki was hidden to where nothing could sense it, and no scent emitted from it. A long curvy tail swayed back and forth calmly; its owner waiting patiently. With a blur in the darkness two other figures appeared before the first. One of the new coming figures held up a sword that reflected the moons light. The first smiled evilly, retrieving the sword. "And you're sure he's dead" a powerful male voice sounded from the first figure. "Our attacks never miss, and always kills its target." answered the second newcomer. "Good. The traitor of the northern neko clan got what he deserved."

The first figure tossed the others each a small bag, by which they caught easily. "This bag is a little light Yukio." the second newcomer spoke harshly "You're not trying to cheat us, are you?" "Of course not." the male identified as Yukio stuttered. Both of the other figures began growling at the great neko lord, and started to unsheathe their swords. The lord swiftly reached into his armored robes and pulled out two more small bags. Again catching the bags, the pair was satisfied. "Pleasure doing business with you." the second newcomer spoke again with a softer voice. The two figures both bowed in respect and disappeared into the abyss of night.

-

Hey what do you think? As you probably could see Yuki and Hanya are my characters. Well Hanya is my friend's character but she gave me permission to use Hanya. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be here soon. But I want some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again… I don't have any comments because I don't have any reviews that I know of. On with chapter three.

**Disclaimer:** how many times do I have to tell you people I don't own Inuyasha.

Thoughts… 

"Speaking"

(A/N)

**CHAPTER 3:**

Yuki and Hanya had been the first ones to awake. Inuyasha opened his eyes, at the sound of movement, to see Yuki follow Hanya outside. He shook Kagome lightly before he left the hut. Kagome mumbled something inaudible and just turned over to her other side.

Inuyasha quietly stalked the two youkai as they walked through the forest. Occasionally he would jump up into a tree and sit there, waiting for the pair to walk over a hill out of sight. _That mutt is following us. _Yuki looked over at Hanya. _I don't think he knows that we know he's there. _Hanya laughed as she looked behind her. "You can come out, Inuyasha, we know you're there." Inuyasha dropped in front of the pair. "Feh, I could have cloaked my youki, but I decided not to." The other two just exchanged glances. "I'm sure you could have Inuyasha." Yuki gave him a smile.

"So what are you two doing out so early. The sun has barely gone up." Inuyasha glared over at Hanya, then turned to the still smiling Yuki, "What are you up to?" "Nothing of your concern dear Inuyasha." Hanya began to smile along with Yuki. Inuyasha growled at how stubborn the youkai were being. "Well, Inuyasha we'd love to stay longer but we have work to do." with that Hanya disappeared with a blur. "If we get done before dinner, maybe we'll visit," Yuki smiled and disappeared like Hanya.

Inuyasha stared blankly at where the pair had been. He turned around to leave, heading back to the village. Miles down the pathway; Inuyasha was startled as Yuki stopped in front of him. Inuyasha held his chest like he had had a heart attack, and tried to catch his lost breath. "Sorry. Did I startle you?" she smiled when he regained his composure, and replied with a "Feh". "Ok, well, I came back to tell you to remind Shippo that he needs to train in order to reach speeds like mine." Inuyasha growled at him becoming a messenger boy for the runt. "Just in case we can't make dinner." Yuki smiled sweetly, and just as she had gotten there she disappeared again.

"Lousy, no good… feh… why should I relay that ridiculous…" he mumbled to himself, trailing off. He kicked up some dirt, and then continued further down the path. It would an hour or so before he reached the village because he didn't want to run.

Yuki and Hanya sped towards their destination. Another client had been waiting for their services. _Do you think this job is worth our skills? _Yuki looked over at her partner. _Of course not, but the pay sounds good. _Hanya returned the glance. They had just reached a village near a castle, and decided to stop for lunch. Yuki put her nose up in the air, and sniffed around. A sour stench filled their nostrils. Her nose soon wrinkled, and she placed a hand to cover it. Hanya followed this action. They looked around the village, and noticed talismans neatly placed on each surrounding tree and hut.

One youkai looked at the other. In unison, they reached into a pouch at their sides pulling out a masked to cover their noses and mouths. Yuki unsheathed her sword and began slicing at the talismans. _You're doing everything the hard way._ Hanya glared over at Yuki. _All you have to do is…_"OW!" Hanya had grabbed one of the talismans, and attempted to pull it off. The idea left her mind when she yanked back her burnt hand. "DAMN IT!" Hanya's youki increased, and she slashed through the enchanted paper. "HA. Those stupid humans think they can keep me from destroying these." Hanya's eyes began to bleed red as she moved to each talisman then destroying it. When the talismans were gone from the houses, she paused for a breath. A couple of the huts had been destroyed during Hanya's outburst.

Through all the noise the villagers had come out of their homes and gathered into the village square. Hanya caught her breath and turned her attention to the villagers and smiled. She flexed her claws and charged for an attack. Yuki took action and stepped in front of Hanya just as she was about to attack the villagers. Hanya slashed out at Yuki, all common thought had left her mind. _Hanya! Snap out of this._ Yuki didn't fight back; she just dodged attacks and kept Hanya from attacking the villagers.

Late afternoon rolled around, and Inuyasha finally reached the village. He knew he was nearby because of a loud yell by a female voice. When he reached the village, Sango stood over an unconscious Miroku, A large lump forming on top of his head. Sango had a flustered look upon her face as she breathed heavily from anger. She then stomped off toward the fields where Keade and Kagome were working.

Kagome was the first to notice Inuyasha had returned. She had looked up, brushing the sweat off her forehead. Glancing over at the hill, she waved rapidly at the approaching hanyou. "Inuyasha, where have you been, and where are Yuki and Hanya?" "They went to do something; I don't quite remember what." "Oh. That's too bad. They didn't even say good bye." Kagome's smile faded; instead she looked disappointed. Inuyasha sighed in slight defeat, "but they said if they could, they would try to be back for dinner." Kagome nearly jumped for joy at this. "We're going to have to cook something special for tonight." Kagome announced. "Hey Kagome, you should go back and get some food from your time. I bet they would enjoy it." Shippo hopped up on her shoulder. "Yea and while you're back you should bring back some ramen." Inuyasha commanded happily.

"You can't always eat ramen." Kagome said sternly. They began walking to the well. Kagome hopped down and disappeared to her time. Inuyasha sat beside the well and waited. _She shouldn't take to long. She's just going to get food._ "I'll just wait here." He lay down, deciding to take a nap as he waited.

Hanya finally settled down, and her eyes faded to their normal color. She still panted heavily from exhaustion. _I told you not to touch them. _Yuki thought as she pulled off her mask. Hanya did the same, _oops._ Hanya smiled over at the glaring Yuki. "Demon, you must leave this village at once!" a single voice called out from the herd of villagers. "Shut up. Know your place human." Hanya growled back, "We're only here for something to eat, and your village wouldn't have been destroyed if you hadn't put up those damn talismans!" yuki shook her head, "Besides that, did you honestly think pieces of paper would keep higher class youkai out? Only the more pathetic creatures would give in so easily."

_I think we should eat one of them. _Hanya smiled mockingly at the villagers. _You've already scared them enough. _The group of divided as the two walked by. _Can I at least make a threat?_ Hanya growled over at one of the farmers. _Sure just don't kill anyone._ Hanya nearly shrieked with excitement. She smiled menacingly, and looked over the villagers. Picking out a farmer, she leaped over to him. The man had broad shoulders, and well fined muscles. He could have been mistaken for a youkai himself. Hanya looked eye to eye with the villager. The villager watched her carefully. She just stood in front of him, staring at him with dark cat-like eyes. He lifted his hand and balled it into a fist, and threw it toward Hanya. Hanya caught it easily, and then jumped behind him with his arm still in her claw, twisting it. She then kicked into his back and let go of his fist. The villager fell, face first into the dirt.

"I could have killed you." Hanya calmly walked away, leaving the farmer. _You didn't have to be that rough. _Yuki looked over at Hanya as they walked out of the village picking up bread and some fruit on the way. _I know. But now I'm relaxed and ready for our next job. _Hanya smiled widely at her partner. Yuki laughed at this comment, and shook her head. "Why do I choose to work with you?" she asked mostly to herself. Hanya answered anyway, "Because you love me." She said jokingly. "Right."

Kagome still hadn't returned after two hours. Inuyasha turned over to his side. The afternoon had been wasted away with his snoring. The sun began to set below the hills, and Inuyasha was becoming impatient. He sighed loudly and jumped into the well. There was a short flash of light followed by Inuyasha landing on the ground in Kagome's era. Jumping out of the well, he walked inside. "Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed loudly as he ran from the front room. Kagome's mother turned the corner of the kitchen and greeted him. "Kagome is in the kitchen with me," She said warmly. She turned again and led him in the kitchen.

Kagome stood in front of the stove cooking something. Inuyasha walked in and sniffed the air. A rush of cooked meat and vegetables hit him. Kagome turned and smiled at the drooling Inuyasha. "I'm sorry I took so long. I decided that the food would taste better if I cooked it over the stove here; that's why it's taken so long." Inuyasha gave a simple "Feh" and sat down on the floor, still enjoying the smell. Kagome soon looked at the dazed hanyou, and brought him over something to eat while he waited for them to leave. "Here," she set down a large bowl of ramen in front of him. Pulled out of his trance, he looked at the bowl and a wide smile spread across his face. He began shoving the noodles into his mouth. When he was done he held out the bowl for more, but Kagome shook her and took the bowl away. She washed the bowl, and put it up into the cupboard. Inuyasha just whimpered.

Kagome finished with the food, and wrapped it in cloth. Placing the food into a basket, she looked over at Inuyasha who had his head down in his hands. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go." Saying this Kagome walked outside and headed to the well. Inuyasha followed her, and jumped down the well too.

Yuki and Hanya finally reached their destination. They stood outside an invisible barrier. _Do you think we could break it?_ Hanya looked over at Yuki. _I think our client wants us to prove that we're good enough for the job. _Yuki returned the glance. _Alright then, we will. _Hanya gathered her youki. Yuki unsheathed the sword at her side. The large curved blade began to pulse as Yuki gathered her own youki. Raising it above her head and striking down a large crack formed down the center of the barrier, and the castle appeared in the valley below. When it appeared, Hanya dashed forward and slashed the forming break with her claws. At the last strike the barrier shattered and dissolved. The pair then continued their way to their next client.

They reached the castle and were greeted by a woman in a dark pink kimono. Her dark brown hair was pulled up and solid pink eyes stared into the distance. "I'm Kagura. I'll show you to Naraku." With that said she turned to the castle. _I think we should kill her._ Yuki had a maniac smile spread across her face. _Not worth the time. She doesn't even seem to care what happens to her._ Hanya shook away from laughing at Yuki's smile. Yuki frowned at her response,_ so you get to destroy a village and threaten a villager, but when I want to have some fun I can't?_

_Exactly. _Hanya was smiling now. They followed after Kagura. They didn't get to go far into the castle because Kagura made an abrupt stop in the middle of a dark hall. Only some of the torches were lit, so shadows were cast through out the corridor. She told them to stay here and that Naraku would join them soon. She then left them standing there. Moments later they both caught a strong aura coming closer. Yuki began to growl as footsteps came into earshot. Hanya preferred not to let a possible enemy know they were there, while Yuki liked the more direct approach. The footsteps stopped just before a figure stepped out of the shadows. "So you decided to answer my request," said a confident voice from the shadows. "All depends if you're worthy enough for our work," Hanya spoke in the same calm, confident voice.

Yuki had stopped growling at this point, "We have to know a couple things before we accept a job. First, how much are you willing to pay?" "Oh I'm sure the wage I pay for this hit will be worth it." A dim light appeared where the voice had spoken; it was a blackish-pink color. The light illuminated the hand that held it, and the face of a young male. In the light, the man had dark hair that flowed freely below his shoulders, and his eyes were a faint red.

_That's a jewel shard._ Hanya looked over at her partner. _Yea, but do we actually need them? Besides, if we accept that now, that miko would know. _The man watched the two exchange glances, changing their expressions every second. He continued to watch until Hanya turned and spoke, "We're in no need for such things." The man looked shocked. There was a long silence, and then Yuki got impatient. She held out a hand and waved it up and down the walls. Seconds later the torches were lit brightly, and there were no more shadows. The man blinked at the sudden light. "Now," Yuki started, "you must be Naraku. We'll deal with pay later, who would you like us to go after?"

"The person I want you to get is powerful. He broke through my shields once, and I hid. I want this to be slow and painful, and I want you to make sure the wench that follows him watches. When all is done, I want you to bring me his head." Hanya and Yuki smiled at each other. _This is going to be fun._

"You do know that's going to cost you more, don't you?" Yuki smiled as Naraku nodded. "Then who would you like us to kill?" A gleam in Naraku's eyes appeared.

You probably know who it is. To clear everything… Hanya is a wolf youkai and her power mainly around telepathic abilities.

Yuki is a kitsune youkai (as said in chapter one) and she has power over fire (it can be manipulated and created)

Anyway, yea, review for me plz :P I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Ok I guess you know whom I'm trying to kill… that's right but I don't think I will succeed in the assassination. I might, but here's, really a pointless chapter, chapter three.

Disclaimer: _I don't, and never will, own Inuyasha. stream of anime tears_

**CHAPTER 4:**

Yuki and Hanya had smiles forming on their faces as Naraku told them the name of their next victim. '_We know him'_ Hanya looked at Yuki. _'Yes and we have to go back there anyway.'_ "So do we have a deal?" the pair were shaken from their thoughts. Yuki stared blankly at Naraku, but Hanya nodded, "We'll bring you his head, and discuss payment later." Naraku nodded in agreement. He smiled at the two, and Hanya smiled back but Yuki snorted in disgust. _'You're flattering him.'_ Yuki looked over at the smiling Hanya. _'So what! Got a problem with that?' 'Of course not. You like him don't you?' _now Yuki began to smile. She started towards the door with Hanya following close behind. _'Yea, you wish. You're just waiting for a chance to tease me, aren't you?' 'No! Never. How could you think of me like that?' _Yuki began to laugh as she exited the castle, and dashed toward the way they came. Hanya growled and ran after Yuki. It took her awhile, but she caught with her. Yuki had a wide smile across her face and when she turned to see Hanya catching up, she ran faster.

Hanya watched as Yuki sped up. She too ran faster. Raising her youki a little, she sped up behind her partner, and with one leap she tackled her. Rolling over each other then stopping. Hanya quickly jumped to her feet and continued where Yuki was going. _'You're it.' _This chase for revenge on Yuki had turned into a game of "tag". Yuki got to her feet and started after Hanya.

They reached the near village at blinding speeds. The farmers and housewives and children only saw glimpses when one youkai tackled the other. They stopped their activities to try and see where the two would appear next. _'This is tag. Do you think you can win easily?' _Yuki finally appeared by a small, yet still destroyed, hut out of breath. _'So now you're an expert on a game of tag?'_ Hanya stopped in front of a group of the farmer as they were heading back to their homes. The men fell to the ground in fright and astonishment. Hanya growled with delight, "I'm going to win this, you know." "Sure, and that mutt will fly." There was a short growl from both of them and they disappeared again. There was another couple of tackles from each youkai. The heads of the villagers turned as the pair were seen wrestling on the ground, and then disappearing again. Each time they stopped the villagers would here "you're it". Then everything went silent, and the youkai seemed to have stopped yet didn't appear. Seconds passed and there was a large crash in the forest. Vicious growls could be heard, and then the words. The villagers again were left to stare.

Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to the feudal era where Sango and Miroku waited patiently. The first thing Kagome noticed when she got back was the large lumps on Miroku's head. Sango smiled but still looked frustrated. "So…what did I miss?" Kagome said cheerfully. She looked around some more, realizing their new friends hadn't come back yet. She sat down next to Sango and rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out the containers that held their dinner.

"So Yuki and Hanya haven't returned." She sighed, "Maybe they couldn't make it. I wonder what they had to do." She put her hand to her chin and thought of possibilities. _'There isn't much of a of job options, except maybe farmers or healers. But they didn't seem like the farmer type, and most healers don't attack like how they did.'_ She shook her head, then scratched it, _'besides most people in this time don't trust demons. Especially animal breed demons, like Inuyasha.' _Kagome broke from her thoughts and looked over at Inuyasha. He caught her staring at him and growled out, "what?" Kagome, realizing she was staring, blushed a deep shad of crimson.

The group waited for their new friends to arrive, if they were going to arrive. Kagome kept sighing out of boredom, and Inuyasha felt like he was going to snap with all the noise. Kagome let out another sigh, louder this time. Inuyasha growled and turned to the girl. "Would you stop that!" "Well I'm bored! If those two would come already, then I wouldn't sigh so loud." Kagome fought back. "Like I said earlier, they may not come because of what they had to do. We shouldn't have to wait for people who might not even come back!"

Kagome's stormy eyes brimmed with tears of frustration. She was about to yell "sit" when there was a thunderous crash and a group of trees fell. The group turned their attentions to the crash. Loud growling could be heard, at least two youkai stood in the valley they created, growling at each other. Both pairs of eyes had started to bleed a dark red, and both their tails were spiked out. Various scratches and cuts surrounded exposed skin. The growling got louder then ceased as the two began to laugh hysterically. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stood in awe at their new friends, Hanya and Yuki.

After the laughing settled down a bit the pair heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked over to where the group had been standing for a while. Yuki gave them all a wide smile and said hello. "You guys where did you get all of those wounds?" Kagome gave them a worried look. "It's nothing really. We ran into some brush on the way back." Yuki lied. Inuyasha caught the lie, but didn't say anything except for "Feh."

Settling down on the blanket Kagome brought back they ate dinner. Yuki ate the meat greedily, although she did admit that she would have preferred it raw, while Hanya ate neatly and shot glances at her messy partner. _'You should eat with better manners.' _Hanya took a bite out of the piece of meat. _'Sure whatever.'_ Yuki smiled at Hanya, and took a small and neat bite out of her food. Chewing it slowly, she swallowed. She picked up the napkin beside her and lightly dabbed her mouth. _'Happy?'_ Hanya growled at Yuki's sarcastic gesture. While all this happened, the rest of the group chatted, and occasionally they asked Yuki or Hanya a question about where they had gone. They gave a simple answer and nothing more.

Chapter three is done. This is the only chapter my friends haven't read yet, so I'm not very confident about this one. Hope you liked it though…it could be a while before the next chapter though. Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter you learn a little more about Yuki. Hanya too, just not as much.

Disclaimer: Yuki is mine, Hanya is my friends, Inuyasha and the others don't belong to me…I can only wish. 

**CHAPTER 5:**

Yuki ran through the forest. She was looking for something…but what? With a sudden stop she examined her surroundings. She stood in a clearing with trees all around. There was a snap off to the left and Yuki began to growl in the direction of the intruder. Turning, she ran towards the forest. The noise came again but in the opposite direction, so she turned on her feet and sped toward it. Passing through the clearing, she reached the source.

A small youkai sat on the ground in front of her. Snow-white hair surrounded furry white fox ears. She was dressed in a black tunic that fell to her knees and over her arms. Yuki looked closely at the little creature and realized she was crying. Yuki bent down and tried to soothe the little girl. She lightly touched the youkai's shoulder. The little girl's fluffy tail spiked out when Yuki did this. She looked up with tear stained eyes, and Yuki let out a gasp. She recognized the little youkai…_'it…it's me'_. Yuki stepped back in astonishment. The little Yuki began crying again. Soft sobs were heard through out the forest and Yuki just sat staring.

Moments after the little Yuki had stopped crying and started to growl loudly. Her tail puffed out and her ears flattened to her head. She stood up and ran away from the older version. The older Yuki cocked an eyebrow at the younger Yuki. She didn't sense anything and yet the little one did. She raced over in the direction the smaller version had gone. Yuki ran further into the forest trying to keep up with her child form. Every time Yuki would get close to the little one, the blackened blur would speed up, and run further ahead. The speed Yuki had reached were unthinkable, and she began running blind. To Yuki's eyes she was running through a tunnel. The only thing she could see was the little Yuki in front of her.

This seemed to continue until a bright light engulfed both of the Yuki's. The older Yuki tightly closed her eyes until the light faded. When she opened them she stood in a clear valley. No trees could be seen, and the mountains seemed ghostly. Looking at her new surroundings, Yuki realized that her younger self was no longer in front of her. She stood alone. She sniffed the air for any scent nearby, but she found no scent of other youkai. A light breeze struck her, and cackling could be heard. Yuki's ears twitched and turned trying to find the source, but the noise echoed as if in a cave.

Yuki stood for a while, and then flitted from her spot. In her place stood a beast of giant proportions, its huge fist stretched out in front of him, a smirk widely spread across its face. Yuki appeared before it with an angry glare on her face. "Bastard! Why'd you do that?" Yuki yelled at the creature. The beast growled at his failure and charged at Yuki. Unsheathing the sword at her right she struck out at the beast, passing through it. Now standing in each other's place, the beast turned to face its opponent. Smirking down at Yuki at her failed attempt, it soon realized it was wrong. At sudden the creature was looking up at Yuki and not down. She had succeeded in striking the creature, and now it had been beheaded.

The creature's body fell limp and dropped next to its head; a pool of blood forming around it. Yuki smirked, and began cleaning off her blade. "Pathetic creature had no idea what it was doing." Yuki spoke mainly to herself, but other ears heard and responded. "So you're still alive Yuki?" Yuki looked up, and came eye to eye with another kitsune.

The kitsune glared in disappointment. She had golden fur covering her ears and tail, and had long flowing golden hair. Her eyes were the same as Yuki's. She was dressed in a silk kimono with flame designs. Yuki's eyes widened. "Not even going to say 'hi' to your mother?" Yuki glared to match the kitsune in front of her. She slowly stood, and reached for the sword that was no longer there. Growling, Yuki lunged at her mother. The other kitsune easily dodged Yuki's frantic attempts with simple side steps. "You know Yuki, I'm surprised you last so long in the world. Can't even an older woman." Yuki tried not to listen as her mother taunted her. Her blind attempts became more frantic with each swing.

Yuki was pushed back as her mother swung out at her. She landed back first, and the breath was knocked out of her. Anger built up inside Yuki, and her youki began rising. Her eyes sparked a faint fire red, and she stood once again to face her mother. the tips of her ears began to change, and instead of the normal pure white coloration, they turned a deep blood crimson. Her eyes fully changed to a deep red, and her tail spiked. Letting out a loud cry, the kitsune before her was engulfed in bright flames. The changed from a red to a white, and a figure emerged from them. Yuki calmed herself and every transformation changed back. The kitsune stepped away from the fading flames, and smirked. Yuki began to pant from exhaustion as she watched her mother walk closer. "Damn it." Yuki cursed to herself.

"It's that kind of power that got you exiled from the clan." The kitsune spoke calmly, "of course, when you were five you didn't have control over your power, but it doesn't look like you do now. Am I right, Yuki?" Yuki shook her head violently; tears escaping her tightly closed eyes. She opened them to see her mother directly in front of her. the kitsune's eyes were now glazed over with a red and a loud growl escaped her throat as she jabbed a clawed fist into Yuki's stomach, leaving a large hole…

Yuki awoke screaming. She sat up holding her stomach. Everyone in the hut had also woken. Kagome and Sango stared worriedly at her as she took deep intakes of air. Hanya had been awake but was shaken by the sudden scream. "What happened?" Shippo asked groggily. Inuyasha had chosen to sleep in a nearby tree, and came in through the doorway thinking it was Kagome. He looked panicked, but calmed when he saw it was Yuki. Yuki caught her breath finally looked at everyone. She gave a weak smile, and said sorry for waking them. "Feh. Just don't scream next time you have a bad dream." "Inuyasha, back off. Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed face first to the ground. Hanya laughed at him while he got up and mumbled on his way out. Yuki would have laughed too, but she was still shaken. She laid down and cleared her thoughts and tried to go back to sleep. Everyone followed her example and also went to sleep. Hanya, on the other hand, watched as Yuki's breath evened out before she fell asleep.

Morning came, and everyone sleepily walked out of the hut. Yuki and Hanya were the first to leave the hut. Stretching out Hanya looked over at her partner. _'What was last night all about?' _ Yuki yawned widely and returned Hanya's look. _'Just some past problems'. 'Mother dream again, right?' _Yuki glared over at her friend, which answered Hanya's question. Numerously this very same dream had haunted Yuki. She would awaken in a cold sweat like she had done last night.

The others soon joined the two outside. Kagome carried a large yellow backpack filled with who knows what (she seems to have everything in there). Miroku and Sango came out next, followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted, and walked away from the village. "Well I guess we're leaving early." Kagome sighed and followed, "We'll stop to eat later." Shippo hopped up on Miroku's shoulder and faced toward Yuki and Hanya. "Are you coming with us today?" a cheerful smile spread across his features. Yuki smiled back and nodded for the both of them.

They walked along the river for most of the day. Late evening came around, and they stopped for the night. Inuyasha took charge and started to make a fire for Kagome to make his favorite food – ramen. Yuki and Hanya sat in front of him, observing him closely. After a couple of tries Yuki let out a quick laugh causing Inuyasha to glare up at her. "What's so funny?" he asked rudely.

"Your pitiful attempts." Yuki laughed again. Inuyasha growled and threw the piece of flint at her. "You try then. Like you could do better." Inuyasha sat back and watched with amusement. Yuki gave him a wide smile before she looked down at the pile of wood. Her golden eyes flared to a red and the pile sparked. Flames lit up and Inuyasha's smirk faded and he grunted before leaping up into a nearby tree. He turned away from the rest of the group with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome got the ramen boiled and handed a bowl to Inuyasha first, and then passed out bowls to the others.

After eating Kagome suggested the girls go find a hot spring. Yuki and Hanya both sniffed the air in different directions, and flitted away. Seconds later Hanya appeared from the direction she left from, and whistled. Yuki appeared next from where she had left. "I win, found a spring first." Hanya smiled. Yuki growled and reached into a small pouch she had tied to her side. Pulling out four small gold coins, she tossed them to Hanya. The others just stared at them confused. "Um…?" Yuki looked over at the group staring at them. "Heh, when we camp or settle for an afternoon we make a bet to see who can find the nearest hot spring first." Yuki chuckled. "Does this mean you lost?" Shippo tilted his head in confusion. "Yea, but that's ok because I won last time. Sango, Kagome, are you coming?"

"Yea!" both girls exclaimed together. Kagome went through her bag and grabbed a towel. They all got up and walked in the direction Hanya had come from.

The hot spring surrounded by shrubs and brush and large rocks. Kagome and Sango got settled into the spring while Yuki and Hanya sniffed round for any other youkai. Satisfied, they joined the other two. The four girls sat around the smooth rock edge soaking in the warm water. "So Yuki, tell us more about yourself." Kagome inquired.

"Well, I've been on my own since I was about five years old. The clan of kitsune's I belonged to, all had earthly powers so I wasn't excepted when my fir powers developed. I was banished, and I haven't seen them since then." Yuki smiled and looked over at her friend, "Don't you want to know about Hanya?" Hanya growled at her partner when she mentioned this. "I'd love to know more about you too, Hanya." Kagome smiled excitedly. "Alright. Basically the same as Yuki only my clan didn't give me a good reason. They just said I was too different, and that I should leave. I wasn't banished, just told to go away." Hanya shrugged her explanation off. Kagome and Sango both looked sad by their stories, and they sat in silence for a while. But the silence was broken with a snapping of a twig. Yuki and Hanya looked over to see a pair of brown eyes gleaming in the brush. Hanya growled and threw a small rock into the brush. A loud thud and an "ow" was heard, and Miroku stood up and walked back to camp.

The four girls returned to camp to see Miroku holding his head, looking shamefully into the fire. Yuki looked up into the tree Inuyasha had barricaded himself in. from the looks of it, he looked asleep. Kagome and Sango sat down in front of the fire; the cold air had chilled them on the walk from the spring. After Kagome was warmed up from the fire she reached carefully into her backpack, and brought out her sleeping bag. Shippo had already fallen asleep up against her bag so he didn't come and cuddle up to her. Sango leaned up against a tree, on the opposite side of Miroku. Both girls easily fell asleep, and Miroku settled down soon after.

'_This place seems familiar.' _Yuki looked over at Hanya. _'Everywhere we go looks familiar.' _Hanya shook her head. _'No. This place is more familiar then most places.'_ Yuki glared over at her. "What lands are we in?" "I think we're near south of the western lands." Hanya looked into the fire, "Somewhere near Sesshoumaru's lands." "We should pay him a visit." Yuki smiled over at her partner.

"No, he wants to Inuyasha killed by his hands remember? If we pay him a visit, he'll know that we were with him, and we'd lose our job to…" Hanya stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Inuyasha when he shifted from his position in the tree. Concluding that he was still asleep, but they couldn't tell for sure she finished her sentence telepathically, _'with Naraku'._

'_Naraku said he wanted his head. He didn't say that 'we' actually had to kill him.' _Yuki stole a glance over at Inuyasha. He was lying with his back against the tree, and one hand dangling down below the branch. Light snoring could be heard, and his little puppy ears twitched every few seconds. _'We should push him off!' _Yuki looked evilly over at Hanya. Hanya returned the look, and they both jumped silently up into the tree. Giving Inuyasha a light push he rolled over, off the branch and hit the ground. Yuki and Hanya jumped back to their original spot before Inuyasha knew what hit him.

The others woke up to Inuyasha's angry yelling. Kagome yawned and opened her eyes reluctantly, only to see that he was yelling at the other two youkai who were smiling innocently up at him. "You two were the ones who knocked me off that tree!" Yuki and Hanya shook their heads. "You also didn't know that I was aware of you when up got up the tree did you?" "But we didn't do anything, dear Inuyasha. We were here this whole time, minding our own business." Inuyasha was fuming with anger. He knew for a fact they pushed him off his perch, and he was going to prove it. He began a long boring lecture, and everyone had to listen.

Kagome let out another yawn. An hour had passed and Inuyasha was still yelling at Hanya and Yuki. They looked bored and half asleep (you know the whole snot bubble coming out the nose). Kagome looked around; Sango and Miroku and Shippo were about to doze too, but Inuyasha's constant hollering kept them awake. Couple more minutes of this, and they would all go crazy. Kagome shrugged and settled back into her sleeping bag. But before she fell asleep, she carelessly said three words, "Inuyasha, sit boy."

Inuyasha yelped before he slammed to the ground face first. Everyone let out a sigh and settled back to sleep. Yuki and Hanya smirked as Inuyasha pushed himself up growling. He jumped back into 'his' tree and grumbled a few curses before he closed his eyes. Yuki and Hanya kept smiling.

'_So are you going to sleep tonight?' _Hanya stopped smiling. _'Nah. Not when we're this close to my clan. That's probably what's causing those nightmares again.' _Yuki yawned. "Suit yourself." Hanya turned against the tree trunk they were leaning against and went to sleep. Yuki stayed awake, glancing into the woods occasionally whenever a sound could be heard.

Chapter 5 is done. I thought it was an ok chapter. And I finished it while I was sick, actually, I still am. But as I was sitting on the couch watching never ending preschool cartoons, **because there is nothing else on at 12**, I thought more on the plot of this story! I know what I want to do near the end… but I have to work up to it. Stupid random thoughts always stop whenever I have a good thought, leaving a large **blank **in my mind. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

You know…six chapters, over 100 hits, and **two** reviews, one of which is from a close friend of mine. I would like to thank Zelix for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters…Yuki and Hanya are mine

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

(A/N)

**CHAPTER 6:**

Jaken ran through the castle trying to find his lord. Scouts had spotted Inuyasha and his friends nearby. Of course, Sesshoumaru most likely knew this already. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken poked his head in the door to the library to see his lord. Sesshoumaru looked deep in thought as he stared out the library window with his normal expressionless features. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha has been spotted in the forest east of here." "Don't you think I know that already, Jaken?" "Of course me Lord, who am I to question your knowledge? So are you going after them?" Sesshoumaru didn't look up from the window. "Me Lord, those two assassins are with him." Without saying anything Sesshoumaru stood and walked toward the exit.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He had been like that for the past hour. Yuki and Hanya decided that ramen didn't make a good breakfast and had gone out hunting, leaving the others to sit and wait.

While Inuyasha continued his complaining Yuki and Hanya appeared from the brush surrounding the group. Yuki carried an assortment of fruits and vegetables and roots, and Hanya carried a bundle of small rabbits (by bundle I mean about five or six). Kagome got up to help the two youkai but Yuki waved her free hand, motioning for her to sit, "you just sit, and Hanya and I will cook breakfast. We've done it before, it's no big deal." Kagome smiled and sat back down. "We should just get going and forget breakfast like we did yesterday." Inuyasha said arrogantly. Yuki growled and threw a carrot at him. Not expecting it, the carrot hit Inuyasha square on the head. Inuyasha growled as the vegetable fell to the ground. Everyone laughed and his growl grew louder. Picking up the carrot, he threw it back. Yuki lifted a claw and swung it as the carrot came closer. Instead of hitting her, the carrot fell back to the ground in four even slices. She picked the pieces up and brushing off the dirt she tossed the carrot into a pot of water they had set up.

By now, Hanya had started her duties in skinning the rabbits. She took out a small hidden dagger and began cut half of the rabbits into small chunks, and tossed them into the pots with the vegetables Yuki was cutting. The other half she rigged it up to roast over the ongoing fire. By ten minutes time Inuyasha began drooling at the cooked meat, and whenever he reached out to grab a chunk, Yuki or Hanya would slap his hand. Finally breakfast was done and they sat and ate. Inuyasha was done first because he had practically swallowed his share whole, and nearly choking.

Breakfast was short, and they cleaned up the area. They began their quest for the jewel shards once again, crossing through the western lands.

Sesshoumaru calmly walked into a clearing. He looked in both directions and caught the scent of his worthless half brother, and continued toward his direction.

'_Yuki, Sesshoumaru is coming. Do you think he can smell us?' 'If he can, it's most likely he's only coming for Inuyasha.' _Yuki and Hanya stared at Inuyasha who found his way to the front of the group (doesn't he always?). _'Sesshy's lackey probably told him we were here. Damn that toad.'_ Hanya growled at the thought of Sesshoumaru's toady, Jaken. _'Hush. That mutt and the others will get suspicious.' 'I don't think so, _"look."

Inuyasha had been growling for the past couple minutes, and the group had stopped. Breaking from their thought conversation, the two youkai looked ahead to see the other inu youkai brother. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled. "I should be asking you that. You are in my lands. And besides, consider yourself lucky; I'm not here because of you. I can kill you anytime I want." "What was that?" Inuyasha arched a brow, _'What is he talking about?'_ There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha got annoyed and drew the Tetsaiga, and charged at his half brother.

Sesshoumaru easily sidestepped the attack, making Inuyasha stumble. Seconds later, before Inuyasha regained his footing, Sesshoumaru stood in front of Yuki and Hanya. He held Yuki by the throat to where her feet were hovering above the ground, and Hanya had pulled out her hidden dagger and had it at his throat. No one moved or spoke (even Inuyasha…can you believe that?) "Now, now dear Sesshoumaru," Yuki choked out, "Don't you have other problems then to try and kill poor me?" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Besides if you kill her, I'll finish you like I should have years ago." Hanya pushed the dagger closer to his throat. Letting out a huff of air, Sesshoumaru released Yuki and she fell with a thud on her butt. "Now that wasn't very nice." Yuki whined, rubbing the sore spot, "You didn't have to drop me. Didn't anyone tell you that you have to be nice to women?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer that question. He was eyeing the dagger at his throat that Hanya had yet to put away. Hanya gave him a wide smile and put the dagger back in its hiding place.

By this time, everyone was staring at the trio. Inuyasha was wide-eyed in shock. There was another moment of silence until Inuyasha regained his ability to speak. "How do they know each other?" Inuyasha sputtered out. "That's what I'd like to know." Miroku scratched the top of his head in confusion. "And why didn't Sesshoumaru kill them?" Shippo asked innocently. Yuki and Hanya both turned to face their new 'friends'. "Mind explaining this." Inuyasha snorted.

Yuki gave them a big smile, and her and Hanya walked over to them. About halfway to the group, Yuki stopped and turned to Sesshoumaru. He was just about to leave, but Yuki grabbed a hold of his arm. She gave him a smile too and tugged him over to the group. (Yuki is just full of smiles today, and Sesshoumaru might be a little out of character…sorry if he is). Inuyasha growled as Yuki pulled Sesshoumaru into a sitting position. Yuki took a deep breath to start the story, but Hanya covered her mouth before she started. Hanya told the story.

"Yuki, you're supposed to be backing me up." Hanya yelled over at her partner. Grabbing her attention, Yuki yelped at Hanya's order. The naive kitsune looked over at her friend who had just taken a hit from their opponent. Their first job and they seemed to be failing, horribly. The full-grown inu youkai was faster than what they had first thought. Moving fast enough that the wind couldn't touch him. Hanya had trained more than Yuki had through out the winter and she came close to his speeds, but she still was no match. The lord had obviously seen many battles.

Yuki examined the pattern the youkai moved in. Standing, Yuki sped over to the youkai. Hanya jumped back as Yuki came in from behind, and stabbed at him. Turning just before she made contact, the youkai caught the blade and threw her across the valley, and a large ditch formed as Yuki's body was pushed through the ground, and then coming to a stop. Hanya lunged at him next, but he simply stepped out of the way. "What pathetic creatures you two are. Disgraces of youkai."

Yuki leapt over to Hanya's side and they both stood facing their opponent. Yuki's face was covered in bruises, and cuts ran up and down her arms. Hanya was nearly untouched; there was one large slash across her back. Their opponent was perfectly fine. He had no cuts, or even a speck of dirt, on him, and he had the faintest sign of a smirk on his face. Panting heavily from exhaustion Yuki stared down the youkai. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you probably know why we're here. The neko clan sent us." "Such weaklings as you could not defeat me."

"Wait, so you two were sent to kill Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha interrupted the story. "Isn't that just what I said?" Hanya growled at the interruption, "Aren't you going to say anything Yuki?" Hanya looked over at her partner, and smacked herself in the forehead, "Yuki, what are you doing?"

Yuki had cuddled up next to Sesshoumaru, (I'm sorry Sesshy lovers I couldn't resist) and she was purring softly. Sesshoumaru apparently didn't mind, but then again his face is always emotionless. Yuki had her eyes closed and she seemed to be asleep. Hanya reached over and grabbed one of Yuki's ears. Letting out a yelp, Yuki's eyes shot open and she reached up to soothe the tugged ear. Hanya smirked, and Yuki growled. "Why don't you get back to the story, Hanya!"

Within a second Sesshoumaru was in front of the pair and held Yuki by the throat. Hanya made a quick movement pointed a claw at his throat. Yuki let out short coughs as she gasped for air. Hanya growled a warning, but Sesshoumaru gripped Yuki's throat tighter. Yuki soon started to turn blue from loss of air, and her struggles became less intense. Her claws had been scratching at his hand, leaving cuts around his fingers and wrist. Hanya growled again before she dug both claws and her fangs into the arm holding Yuki. When Sesshoumaru didn't let go, she ripped at the flesh, and he dropped Yuki. Still refusing to let go, Sesshoumaru grabbed Hanya by her hair, and pulled her away from his arm, letting her feet dangle above the ground before he dropped her next to her friend.

He stood there for a few minutes before turning to leave. "Well? Aren't you going to finish us?" Sesshoumaru stopped. Yuki awoke coughing and gasping for air. Clutching her throat she realized that the claw choking her was no longer there. "Well?" Hanya threatened again. Yuki looked over at her friend and then over at the inu lord. "What are you doing? He's letting us go…alive!" "We can beat him." "No…we can't!" Yuki panicked when Sesshoumaru turned and walked toward them. She covered Hanya's mouth and smiled weakly, "No we're fine. Go ahead and – OW." Yuki pulled back her hands as Hanya bit her. Standing up, Hanya took a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru continued his stalk toward them. There was a gleam in Hanya's that only Yuki caught. _'She's going to try it.'_ Yuki looked at her friend bewildered. Hanya had yet to master her mind blasts yet she was going to try it (if you haven't figured it out, this is a story that Yuki and Hanya are telling. This is before Hanya or Yuki had mastered their special abilities).

Sesshoumaru finally stopped, and he and Hanya began to stare each other down. Hanya was tired and wounded, while Sesshoumaru only bled from where she had bit him. Yuki could do nothing but stare at her friend in fright. Hanya knew what she was doing; she just didn't know how she was going to do it. The stare down lasted only minutes, but it seemed like hours. Sesshoumaru made the first move and came toward her with duplicating speeds. Reaching back to strike the girl he came within inches of her, but was thrown back with an unseen force. Hanya had her eyes closed and when she opened them she saw what she had done. Sesshoumaru was still standing, but shock was clear on his face. Yuki opened her eyes, which she hadn't known she closed, and smiled. Her friend hadn't been killed. She stood up and stepped behind Hanya, and Hanya smirked. Sesshoumaru regained his composure and snarled at the two youkai in front of him. Again he sped at the pair. Hanya closed her eyes once again and with another blast Sesshoumaru was pushed back before he reached the two. This blast was stronger than the last and he was pushed to the ground by the force.

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru. He looked bored. Yuki had found her way back to Sesshoumaru's side, and she again seemed to be sleeping. Hanya finished her story explaining how Sesshoumaru gained a respect for Hanya, and that the two had spent six years training with his commander of his armies, and through out those years Yuki had gotten a little crush on Sesshoumaru. Though everyone could see that. After they had mastered their powers and surpassed the commander they left the castle and hadn't seen him since. "And speaking of haven't seen, where did your other hand go?" yuki yawned. "Inuyasha cut it off when he first got the Tetsaiga." Kagome said quietly. Yuki looked over at Inuyasha and growled. Leaping from her comfortable position she jumped Inuyasha. She grabbed a hold of one of his silvery locks and yanked. "How would you like it if I cut off one of your limbs?" Yuki threatened him. Inuyasha yelped and started growling back.

'_Yuki' _Yuki stopped and turned to face her friend. _'We have to kill him anyway, why not now?' _she put a claw near Inuyasha's throat in a threatening way. _'Yes we do have to kill him, but not now.' _Yuki sighed and retreated back next to Sesshoumaru's side. _'Fine. I can wait, that's not too hard.'_ Yuki and Inuyasha growled at each other for a little longer before Sesshoumaru stood to leave. Yuki followed him for a while, but Hanya pulled her back to group. "See you later Sesshy." Hanya covered Yuki's mouth before she could protest and drag him back. Sesshoumaru didn't replay, and kept walking (stream of tears…bye, bye Sesshy).

"Feh. Good, any longer and I'd have to take the other arm." Inuyasha's cocky attitude had returned, but he hid behind Kagome when Yuki growled. "We should probably get going." Kagome said, "I can sense a jewel fragment." "Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Inuyasha shot up from his hiding and walked away from the group. Everyone stayed in their seats and waited. He soon returned and sat back down in his spot. "So…which way is it?" Yuki and Hanya burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha can we please stop? We've been walking for hours and I think the jewel is just getting farther away." After a full days walking, the sun had not set yet, they still hadn't found the shard they were looking for. There had been a few moments where Yuki felt like killing Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters of the show. I do claim Yuki, and my friends own Hanya and Asuka.

Chapter 7: Introducing Asuka and a plan that backfires

"What's your next move Yuki?" Kagome asked diligently.

"I don't know yet. Just wait." Yuki examined the resources in front of her; thinking of what she was going to do. She began to mumble to herself as she looked around the circle of her new friends. Inuyasha sat, smirking, across from her, Kagome sat to her right with Shippo in her lap, Miroku and Sango sat on opposite sides of Inuyasha, and her partner, Hanya, sat to her left. "Inuyasha…" Yuki paused and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Got any kings?"

"Go fish." Inuyasha replied, his smirk widening to a smile. "Damn. I hate this game!" Yuki whined as she picked up a card from the center pile, "What's the point of it anyway? We're not betting on anything…what's so special about it?"

"It's just a game. You don't have to bet." Kagome replied when Yuki threw down her cards. "It's just for fun." "Yuki is right though. It is pointless." Hanya also put down her cards, "But I'm pretty good at it." Yuki glared over at her partner, and stuck her tongue out.

The sun was high in the sky, and lunchtime had already passed. They had awoken early that morning, and walked on toward the west. When Shippo started to complain about his feet hurting and that he was hungry, they stopped for a break and something to eat. While on their afternoon break, Kagome decided to teach Yuki and Hanya to play cards. Go Fish being the name of the game. Hanya caught on to the game quickly, but Yuki still didn't get the fact of a no betting game. She continued to protest that it was a pointless waste of time.

Yawning, Yuki crept over to a nearby tree to get away from the blinding sun. She yawned, and stretched out in the shade for a nap. Her tail swiped back and forth as she slept, and her ears twitched every so often. To any untrained eye she had gone into a deep sleep, but she was still aware of her surroundings, and what the people around her were doing.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Some training would be nice." Hanya said dully as she got up from her spot." "I would like to leave, and go look for jewel shards." Inuyasha grunted. Mumbling was heard over from where Yuki slept, and it caught all of their attention. Yuki was talking in her sleep, and she also answered Kagome's question. "Sleep." Was the first word to be heard, "Anything besides work." She rolled over to her other side, and faced the tree trunk.

"Yuki that's all you ever think about." Hanya said, "Get up and train with me." Hanya unsheathed the sword at her side, and pointed it at Yuki. "No." "Yuki!" Yuki put her hands up to her ears when Hanya yelled her name.

"Alright already." Yuki stretched out once again, and sat up, "How are we going to train in such a small area?" "I dunno. I'm just bored."

At that moment one of Yuki's ears twitched back. She sensed a nearby demon. 'Do you feel that?' 'Yea, it's similar to Naraku's.' While the two demons had their mind conversation, Inuyasha had begun to growl. He, too, sensed the enemy nearby. "That's Kagura's scent." He managed to growl out as he headed off in the direction of the scent. Yuki and Hanya soon followed.

Kagura stood in an open field; fan out and ready. Inuyasha came bursting through the brush followed by Yuki and Hanya. 'That's what I thought. It's a Naraku lackey.' Yuki smirked as she allowed the message to reach Kagura. Kagura growled viciously at the silent remark. "Hey, Inuyasha, I can take this one." Hanya shouted up to him. "No. Kagura is mine, I'm going to kill her."

"Well we all know how that's gone so far," Kagura interrupted. Inuyasha growled, and she began laughing. "Fine. If you're not going let me fight her by choice, then I'll just take her else where to fight." Hanya disappeared from her spot behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagura stood in awe for several seconds before she reappeared in front of the wind sorceress. Taking hold of her arm Hanya and Kagura disappeared. Inuyasha tried to trace any scent, but they had completely disappeared. He growled loudly and turned to go back to the others. Yuki smiled as he passed by, and she also headed back the group.

Hanya had brought them to a small valley farther away so Inuyasha couldn't catch up. "So what do you want?" "Naraku wants to know why it's taking so long. You're supposed to be professionals. If he wanted to wait any longer he would have done this himself." Hanya growled at the wind sorceress' impudence.

"You're rude. You know that?" Hanya shut her up. "Right like you're not. Listen I have other things to do than listen to you complain about my manners. You can go and tell him why it's taking so long." "Maybe I will."

With that, Kagura took a feather from her hair and it transformed; she flew off to do other work. Hanya stared at the figure of the wind sorceress until it disappeared, and then disappeared herself.

Yuki and Inuyasha had returned to the group. Inuyasha said nothing to no one, but grumbled to himself and jumped into a tree. "So what was it? What happened?" was the first thing that came out of Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha replied, "Nothing."

"Oh. Don't be silly Inuyasha. One of Naraku's minion people was about a mile that way," Yuki smiled and pointed in the direction they had just come from. "Inuyasha wanted to fight, but Hanya also wanted to fight, so Hanya teleported her and the wind sorceress elsewhere so Inuyasha couldn't intervene." Inuyasha growled lowly and turned away from the others. "Fine. Deny the fact that you've already lost to her before."

"What are talking about!" Inuyasha turned fiercely around and jumped down in front of Yuki. "I can tell that by looking at your reaction when you came into the open field. And by the way you're acting now." Yuki smiled at the angry hanyou, and turned to go sleep in her spot under a tree.

She sat down and stretched out; only to be interrupted by Hanya's sudden appearance. "Hello everyone." She looked around to see an angry Inuyasha, and an almost asleep Yuki. "Yuki can I talk with you?" "Sure."

Once alone, Hanya explained the encounter with Kagura. "She said he was getting impatient at how long it's taking. I'm going to go and talk with him now." "Oh. Oh. Oh. I want to come." Yuki practically jumped for joy at the chance of an adventure. She couldn't stand being in one place at one time for very long; it was like being caged. "No. You have to stay here and make sure they don't get suspicious. Well got to go, bye." With that Hanya disappeared once again, leaving Yuki pouting. Yuki sulked her way back to the campsite.

Hanya appeared inside the castle that her and Yuki had received orders for their new assignment. "Kagura said you were coming." "She also said you were getting impatient. You should keep any patients you have in a box for when moments like that come around; it helps." Hanya began to lecture their client; "If you knew anything about killing a person you'd know that it's more delightful and satisfying to be able to know their weaknesses, and to shove that factor in their face."

At Hanya's lecture, Naraku looked shocked. He didn't know what to say, "Well." He was speechless; no one had ever spoke up to him, they always stayed quiet, or attacked and failed (of course we all know when something doesn't go his way he runs). There was a distant gaze upon his face, so Hanya decided to mock him. She waved her clawed hand in front of his face saying, "hello, anyone in there?" Growling, he grabbed the offending hand. "Is this a game to you?" he asked viciously.

"Maybe it is." Hanya pulled her hand toward her, but failed to escape his grasp. "Let me go." She demanded. Naraku didn't like her tone of voice, and pushed her back against the wall. Hanya growled slightly but it stopped abruptly when Naraku pushed his lips on hers. He lightly grazed over her plush lips, asking for entrance, and she opened them just slightly. Her mind kept telling her to be more professional and push him away, but instead she practically melted into his arms. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Naraku pulled away, leaving Hanya looking dumbfounded and dazed.

"Matters such as lust should wait until after a job is done." He spoke shakily, as if holding himself back. Hanya just shook her head, and started down the hallway. Naraku stood where he was, just watching her as she left, watching the sway of her hips. As she got further away she disappeared.

Naraku shuddered, and went to go take a cold shower before returning to his normal duties.

Inuyasha sat lazily in a tree, half asleep. Through the entire day everyone had been lazing around their campsite. Kagome yawned, and it became a chain of yawns; Sango yawned, then Miroku, then Shippo, and finally Kilala. Inuyasha was far enough not to join the chain. Yuki lay on a flat branch on a tree next to Inuyasha. She was in a deep sleep, and had even begun to snore loud enough to make Inuyasha want to throw a large boulder at her. But he knew with one word Kagome could do worse.

He tried to fall asleep, just to escape the noise. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he caught hold of an unfamiliar scent. Sniffing the air, he caught the attention of Kagome and the others. Yawning once more Kagome asked, "What is it Inuyasha?" "I think it's a demon." He stated. With that said, Yuki popped out of her trance like sleep, "Demon? Where?" she shook her head vigorously to wake herself up then stretched out.

"Smells like a wolf or maybe a fox. I can't really tell." Inuyasha tried harder to pinpoint the smell. The scent got stronger, and finally Miroku and Sango could sense an oncoming youki. Even Kilala began to growl, as it got closer. Yuki still seemed dazed and ignored it, but doing so she didn't realize who was coming.

There was a blur that sped around the campsite. Yuki began scratching the lower part of her ear when something knocked into her, causing her to fall from the tree. Everyone rushed over to the crash site. Yuki lay flat on her back with someone sitting on top of her. She had golden hair that reached her lower back, and had a smug look on her face, matching the playful look in her golden eyes. Yuki coughed, "Asuka…get…off of me…" Yuki had her hands around something by her throat. Upon closer examination the group saw that a collar had been strapped around her throat. It was a black leather collar with sharp silver spikes surrounding it. Almost like a dog collar. Coughing once more, Yuki pushed off this Asuka person, and sat up.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. This particular person looked human, but her power could be felt. She also had a collar, but this collar wasn't spiked. It was black leather and studded with silver. Hanging from the center of the collar was a blood ruby encircled in more silver. She stood from her position next to Yuki, and then helped her to get up. When Yuki stood and started to brush herself off, everyone gasped.

Yuki's fox ears had disappeared and so had her tail. She looked human! Only the color of her hair would determine whether she was human or not. She began pulling at the collar, but it refused to come off. "Don't even try it. It doesn't come off that easily trust me. Now where is Hanya?" "First get this off of me!" Yuki growled. "No. Not until I find Hanya, and get her to get this collar off." Yuki growled the best she could, and Asuka returned that attempt.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Kagome asked meekly, "And Yuki why are you human." Yuki snorted, "I'm not human. Baka! It's just a cloak." "So you hate being called human, but you seem to have acquired a group of them." Asuka interrupted. "Shut up Asuka!" "But who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted, getting tired of the arguing. "Asuka is my half sister. Her and I have the same father. I, as you should know am full kitsune, but Asuka here is only half kitsune." "So she's a hanyou." Shippo asked curiously.

"Don't insult me!" Asuka growled down at the young kit, "I'm full demon." "Yeah, but you are a 'mutt'. She's half kitsune, and half wolf. Hanya is her younger half sister."

"Wait. So you're all sisters?" Kagome asked.

"No. Hanya and Yuki aren't related. Hanya and I have the same mother, while Yuki and I share the same father." Asuka answered.

"But we just consider each other sisters." Everyone turned to see Hanya standing behind them. She looked over at Asuka, and then looked at Yuki, who hung her head. Snickering sounds escaped Hanya's throat, and soon they turned to hysterical laughter. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she was so caught up in laughing she didn't realize that Yuki came stalking over to her, but just before she had the chance to slip on Hanya's collar, Hanya stopped laughing and snatched it from Yuki's hand. The collar had a blood red strap, so dark it looked black, and it was ruby studded. A silver cross with a ruby centering it hung into the hollow of the throat.

"What are the collars for?" Shippo asked.

"Well. Each of these collars were made especially for us, and we were given each other's collars. They are ONLY supposed to be used when our powers got out of control. Asuka here, had her collar put on about a year ago-" "And I'm still waited for Hanya to take it off!" "Right. Only the one who put the collar on can take it off. They have to say a certain word. The collar itself drains our demonic energy, and we become human." Yuki finished explaining.

"So it works sort of like Inuyasha's sit necklace?" Kagome said by complete accident. Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he got up from the ground. "So what are the words?" Kagome asked another question.

"If I were to say my word, then Asuka's collar would come off, and I don't think she has proved that she deserves it off." Asuka glared over at her half sister and frowned. "Well, what about me?" Yuki whined. Everyone turned to look at a pouting Yuki sitting crisscross on the ground. She sniffed and continued, "I want my tail back, and now that I cant transform or use any of my fire powers or anything… and besides I didn't do anything wrong."

Inuyasha began to laugh. Kagome glared at him and he stopped in fear of what she could do. "It's alright Yuki," Asuka gave her a comforting, yet sarcastic note, "you get used to being human…I did." Finishing her last remark she glared over at Hanya who just shrugged. There was an awkward silence between the group, and the only noise was Yuki sneezing. "Stupid human immunities." She muttered to herself.

"Well since Yuki is no longer strong enough to defend herself-" "Am so." "I guess we'll have to tell our recent employer to wait a little longer." Asuka glared over at her sister, "I could help with this job of yours, but as you can see…" she drifted off looking down at her collar.

"Well I do need to finish this job, and I know Yuki definitely can't handle it until you remove her collar. But you still haven't proven to me that you have control over your powers." "You can't replace me! Just tell her to remove it!" Yuki half whined and half commanded. She continued to whine until tears started falling down her cheeks, and she sniffed out, "Stupid human emotions." "Again, you get used to it." Asuka smirked.

Yuki let out a growling noise and tackled Asuka, screaming and yelling. They rolled along the ground until Hanya grabbed each of their shirt collars and separated them. "Both of you, stop it!" she commanded. Yuki whined out, "but she started it." Asuka stopped struggling against Hanya, and she was dropped, landing on her feet. Yuki, on the other hand, remained several inches above the ground, and she was reaching out to grasp Asuka's neck; intending to straggle her own sibling (That's how I feel everyday).

"Asuka just, please, take off her collar so we can finish our job." Hanya stated holding Yuki just out of reach from Asuka. "Maybe I don't wanna. You are to remove my collar first."

Hanya let out a long sigh, "fine. You mutt." Hanya spoke with a satisfied smile. Asuka glared as the collar snapped off, her demonic features returning. She had fox ears to match her hair, and a wolf-like tail. Her human fingernails grew into claws and fangs tipped the corner of her mouth in a smile. "Now take Yuki's collar off!" Asuka smirked over at Hanya, "No." Hanya growled and dropped Yuki, and then lunged at Asuka. Backing away, Asuka stepped out of Hanya's striking range. Hanya continued charging forward, slashing out at Asuka. Finally Asuka slammed into a tree, and couldn't go further back. Hanya smiled and slashed forward once more, but before she hit her sister, Asuka said something under her breath and a barrier appeared in front of her. Hanya hit the shield and was flung backwards. "Damn you Asuka!" she growled out. With another growl she stood and disappeared. Asuka looked around for her sister, and then disappeared – just before Hanya reappeared. Asuka reappeared next to Kagome and Inuyasha, smiling.

"You shouldn't have taken off my collar. You knew I could teleport like you…or did you forget?" Hanya growled and Asuka's smile widened. Both youkai disappeared in unison; only to reappear locked in a fight. Yuki watched as best as she could, but she couldn't keep track of where they reappeared and disappeared. One minute they were to the left, and the next they were to the right. Finally Yuki gave up and just waited it out.

When they reappeared again, Hanya had Asuka tackled to the ground. Both were out of breath, and couldn't teleport anymore. "Truce?" Asuka gasped out. "O...k." taking deep breaths they stayed still for a moment.

"So what's this job you and her are doing. Maybe I can help."

_'Yuki and I have a new client who wants to have him,'_ Hanya looked over at Inuyasha, _'killed. From what I can tell they have a grudge against each other, and trying to kill one another.'_ Asuka looked over and pointed at Inuyasha…_'HIM?' _Hanya nodded. _'But he's only a hanyou, what didn't this 'client' of yours kill him his self?' 'Our client is also a hanyou, and he says that Inuyasha has a powerful sword…the Tetsaiga…I think.'_

With all the pointing and looking at him, Inuyasha growled and stomped over to the two sisters. "What are you looking at, and stop pointing at me!" "You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation." Asuka growled back. "What conversation? You were just looking at each other and pointing at me!" "Doesn't mean we weren't having a conversation." Hanya butted in. Inuyasha looked shocked, and backed off. "I can see why this guy wants him dead."Asuka rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks; mid step. "What did you say?" even though he had heard her comment perfectly, his initial shock caused him to ask. "I said, I…can…see…why…" Hanya slapped her hand over Asuka's mouth to shut her up. _'What are you trying to do?' 'Oops' 'OOPS! Is that all you can think of?'_ "Who wants Inuyasha dead?" Sango stuttered.

Inuyasha jumped back towards Kagome as Hanya let out a short laugh. "Naraku wants you dead. Who else? And we were hired to do it." "But we trusted you." Kagome cried out. "Trust was only meant for humans, and now that you know everything…thanks to Asuka…I'm going to have to kill you now."

Hanya released her sister, and unsheathed her sword. Inuyasha followed suit, transforming the Tetsaiga. Asuka stepped out of the line of fire, and Hanya charged Inuyasha, swinging her sword down. Inuyasha sidestepped to escape her swing, but she quickly recovered to swing back around. She made a direct hit to his lower ribcage. Inuyasha fell, and rolled over and away for his attacker. "Pathetic…" she spat out. Asuka came to Hanya's side to look at Inuyasha lay still on the ground.

Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha," and ran to his side. Kneeling down she started looking over the wound, but Inuyasha pushed her away and got to his feet. "Damn it." He coughed out, "stand back Kagome." Making sure any of his friends were near his attackers, he lifted the Tetsaiga over his head. Swinging it back down he shouted, "Wind scar."

Hanya and Asuka went wide-eyed as they watched the blade-like energy come toward them. Thinking at the last moment, both sisters disappeared. The wind scar dissipated, and the two sisters were nowhere in sight. Inuyasha sniffed the air to try and catch any scent of Hanya – he hadn't known Asuka long enough to memorize her scent. But his attempts failed. He cursed himself for letting them escape, and then remembered something. Yuki!

She was still here. Looking around he spotted Yuki sneaking off into the woods. Taking one large leap, he landed in front of her… glaring and growling. Taking a hold of the now helpless human he walked over to where she had been sleeping peacefully only hours ago. Throwing her down next to the tree he walked over to Kagome's backpack and began rummaging through it; pulling out a rope. Yuki whimpered as Inuyasha cornered her into the tree branch. Stepping away, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo saw Yuki had her hands and feet tied behind her back. Looking up at the group Yuki thought to herself, _'what am I going to do now?'_

Finally I finished this chapter. I hit a major writers block and I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter, or maybe it was I knew what I wanted to do and couldn't put it into words…the second one is the one I'm thinking of. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! HANYA, YUKI, AND ASUKA ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM ME AND MY TWO BEST FRIENDS

Chapter 8: Bait

Three days had passed since Hanya and Asuka had disappeared from the fight with Inuyasha. Now, traveling down a pathway, Inuyasha had Yuki tied and gagged (because she wouldn't stop complaining), and tossed over his shoulder like a potato sack. The others walked quietly behind him. They hadn't wasted any time in moving away from their previous camp, but they had stop every so often because Inuyasha hadn't healed yet.

The wound that Hanya had given him cut into his ribcage, breaking the lower two. His lung had also been grazed, and he wheezed slightly. Kagome had tried to convince him to stop and rest until his wound had healed, but he kept insisting that if they had stayed there and the two sisters had attacked again he would not be able to fend them off like he had before. "They would have killed me easily, and then come after you guys. If Naraku wanted me dead, I'm pretty sure he wanted you dead too Kagome." He pointed out every time she had asked to stop for his sake, and continued walking. Sooner or later he was going to have to stop even though he didn't want to.

Asuka and Hanya walked along the borders of the campsite. "They left Hanya. Seems they headed north. What now? Are we going to follow them?" "Of course we're going to follow them you imbecile. It's your fault they found out about me and Yuki trying to kill them, so you're going to help." Hanya growled over at her older sister, "Come on." She got a lock on where the group had gone and followed the scent. Asuka mumbled to herself as she followed.

Inuyasha had given up on convincing his friends to continue, and they had stopped about an hour ago. Inuyasha set Yuki down under a tree; she was still tied by her hands and feet, and she was gagged because she complained too much. She huffed at how rough the hanyou had set her down on the hard ground, and she glared over at the rest of the group as they kept an eye on her. '_Not like I'm going anywhere.'_

Inuyasha sat across the kitsune, and Kagome rummaged through her backpack for bandages; she quickly set upon treating the wound. "So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked quietly. "What do you mean?" "Well, we have Yuki as a hostage. But why **are **we keeping her?"

"She has a point Inuyasha. Why are we holding Yuki hostage?" Miroku interrupted. Everyone turned to face Inuyasha, and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. The silence was broken when a muffled sound came from Yuki. "You know I don't really know why we have her hostage." Inuyasha admitted. Everyone sighed heavily and shook their heads. More muffled sounds came from where Yuki sat, but everyone ignored it. They had no reason to pay attention to their 'friend'.

What they hadn't noticed was the choking sound, and the raise of youki coming from that same spot. It was only until the demonic energy was high enough for Inuyasha to sense that he realized the other youkai that seemed to be trying to kill their prisoner.

The creature was a relative height and was covered in a dark cloak that hung over his head. His outstretched claw revealed long scars and a black flame tattoo that circled around his forearm. No one could distinguish his facial features, and the cloak seemed to cover up his scent and youki as well as; hence why Inuyasha couldn't sense anyone until recently.

Inuyasha launched himself at the attacker with the Tetsaiga raised, but the attacker simply reached out another distorted arm grabbing the blade and flipping it sideways; tossing Inuyasha into a tree. A malicious smile appeared on the creature's darkened face. "I see you have acquired some friends, dear Yuki." Beads of sweat spilled down the silver haired human's face as she gasped for air, "That's ok. In your current state, not even your sister could protect you." The youkai laughed and grasped his prey tighter.

Her golden eyes dilated to where they were completely black. She forced her eyes closed as tight as possible, and tears fell along with the already streams of sweat. Her face began to change from its natural pale color to a deep red, and then a purplish blue. She tried to scream, but the gag still covered her mouth. Just as she was about to give in to the darkness approaching her, the hand around her neck was removed, and she fell to the ground taking in short gasps of air.

Inuyasha had regained his footing and slight dizziness just as the attacker was almost done with his hostage. He could see the color distortion in Yuki's face. He charged the assailant once more; the Tetsaiga flung behind him as he ran. Since the first attempt with the Tetsaiga had failed, Inuyasha turned slightly and rammed into the cloaked figure (football style!). Knocking him away from Yuki. The two rolled several feet away from the tree Yuki had been perched at before regaining their footing – both youkai and hanyou growled at each other viciously.

"Why do you protect a creature like her? Certainly you know what she is." The youkai spat out, "Seeing as how you have her captive I thought I'd take her off your hands. Why do you have her tied up anyway?" "That's none of your business." Inuyasha ground out. The smile, showing gleaming fangs, appeared once more, "You were her latest victim weren't you?" Inuyasha growled again, only resulting in the creature's smile to widen, and then he began to laugh.

"You are one lucky son-of-a –bitch. You caught her before she got you. Unfortunately for you, you're not the only one." The creature pointed a claw at the wide-eyed Yuki on the ground, "She was sent to kill me, and she thought she had me," he lifted his cloak hood to reveal burnt flesh on the right side of his face, a long sword slash slithered its way across the burnt flesh, creating a deep gnash in his cheek. The pink flesh wounds had paralyzed that side of his face, and his right eye was a blind white. His left eye was a dark gray, and had two claw marks running down through the center. "You thought you killed me, didn't you Yuki."

Yuki turned her head away from the familiar sight of a previous job. "You were dead when I left you." She whispered mainly to herself. The youkai smiled, "Things can change you know. Poor, poor dog," he turned his attentions to Inuyasha, "If you haven't figured it out yet, she's an assassin. A hired 'help' to rid the world of certain infidel, and right now is the perfect time to extract revenge on what she had done to me. Pathetic human is what she is now; at least while that collar is on."

A fog surrounded the predator and he disappeared. Inuyasha sniffed the air but couldn't pick up the scent. _'Where did he go?'_ At that thought, the fog reappeared and so did the youkai. Before Inuyasha could react, the youkai reached down to Yuki, but drew back as an arrow passed between him and her. Glancing up at the new attacker he saw Kagome readying another arrow and aiming it toward his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled furiously.

"Back off." Kagome yelled at youkai. He stood straight up and raised his hands above his head.

Asuka yawned loudly. Stretching straight up and cracking her back, she felt like she could just fall over and sleep. Her and Hanya had been walking for almost an hour, but hadn't found their sister. "Can we stop for awhile? I'm tired and I highly doubt that we'll lose the scent of that damn hanyou…" she ended her sentence with another loud yawn. Hanya growled low in her throat, but gave in. she hopped up into a tree and closed her eyes. Asuka followed her sister's example and hopped into another tree and fell asleep easily. "We'll find her after a quick…break." Asuka reassured her with another yawn.

"Listen, if I don't kill her now she'll just get her mix breed sister to take off that collar, and then we'll all be in trouble." "I don't care at the moment, and if it comes to that, well, then Inuyasha and I will just have to kill her." Kagome still had her bow raised to his chest. The youkai began to laugh, and a muffled laugh came from Yuki as well.

"As you can see, even in her human state, she knows that a half breed and a human aren't enough for her skills. And if you don't act now, she will kill you all." There was no smile on his face; he was completely serious. With a quick movement of his foot the devilish youkai kicked Yuki in her side and she rolled over to Kagome; the gag in her mouth falling around her neck like a bandana. She coughed before yelling at her attacker, "God damn it!" Yuki lay on her side watching as Kagome released the arrow at hand; shooting the youkai in the shoulder. A loud scream emitted from the youkai as he reached up to remove the arrow, but it wouldn't budge.

Taking the advantage in hand, Inuyasha charged and swept the Tetsaiga through the creature's stomach, and watched his two halves fall their separate ways. "We should probably move on." Inuyasha suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed.

Another hours worth of walking and they stopped for a rest. Yuki's face was covered in dirt after being kicked over to Kagome. She now sat underneath another tree while Inuyasha and the others stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Well what?" Yuki mocked. "We just saved your life, we have yet to figure out a reason as to why we keep you at hand, and I think you owe us an answer to our questions." "Well now, I can't answer your questions if you just glare at me." She shouted back, and she huffed out a long sigh.

"How many people have you killed?" Kagome started. "Just me, or Hanya too?" "Just you." "Somewhere between 75 and 250. Now would you like me to classify that between humans and demons?" "No thank you!" Yuki smiled at Kagome's disgust.

"Naraku sent you and your sister after me and Kagome, right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, so?" "Why didn't you kill us when we first ran into each other?" "Do you want to know the truth? 'Cause I don't think you're going to like the answer." Inuyasha growled, and Yuki continued, "Well when we first met you, we weren't hired to kill you. Do you remember the cat demon Hanya and I killed after you regained consciousness?" the group nodded, "Well he was the one we were supposed to kill. Kagome, retrieve the small pouches at my side."

Kagome did so, and took the pouches and unwrapped the first one. The pouch contained a rough amount of 150 gold pieces. They all gasped as Kagome opened the second pouch. Inside was a deep blood red ruby in the form of a small flame. Fire specks blinked for the center of the stone, and when Kagome started to pull it out she dropped it back into the pouch. "It's really hot." She whimpered.

"Set the pouch down and pull the string to the left." Kagome did as she was told and set the pouch on the ground and pulled the tie string. The pouch opened wider, and lay flat on the ground. "It's an element stone." Sango spoke; Yuki nodded silently. "They say that the specks inside the ruby are frozen flame, and they enhance fire element youkai powers. It's only a myth and if it was true there should be only a handful of them in the world, and even then, it's near impossible to find them." Miroku explained what he knew.

"I recently received that little treasure from Yukio, our last client. The cat we were hired to kill was a traitor to his clan. He deserved what was coming to him." "So you didn't kill us at first because you had no reason to?" Kagome asked, still staring at the gem.

"Uh…sure we'll go with that. Any who, the day that we left was when we were hired. Hanya wanted to enjoy this job, and as she says what better way to make a person suffer than to know the person in harms way."

"I always loved that statement." Everyone turned to see Hanya and Asuka standing behind them; a wide smile on each of their faces, "Miss us?" she asked innocently.

Quick and easy chapter, and I left it open so I can start chapter 9. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: 

"So you didn't kill us at first because you had no reason to?" Kagome asked, still staring at the gem.

"Uh…sure we'll go with that. Any who, the day that we left was when we were hired. Hanya wanted to enjoy this job, and as she says what better way to make a person suffer than to know the person in harms way."

"I always loved that statement." Everyone turned to see Hanya and Asuka standing behind them; a wide smile on each of their faces, "Miss us?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha stood and drew the Tetsaiga quickly, and Hanya laughed as he winced at the sudden movement. He dropped to one knee with his sword holding him up; Kagome rushed to his, but he pushed her away. "What do you two want now?" he spat.

"Now that's a stupid question. What do you think we want? Our sister, you numbskull!" _'Yuki are you okay?' 'Of course not! I'm tied, I was gagged, and I've surrounded by these idiots for one knows how long!' 'All right, point taken.'_ Hanya growled and charged at the hanyou, revealing a hidden sword from the dark cloak she wore, catching him off guard. She slashed out at him with short flicks of her wrist, leaving small, but deep, cuts along his arms and chest.

With one final swing she jumped back to Asuka, and Inuyasha fell back to his knees. "Poor, poor Inuyasha. You're being beaten, I wonder what your wench has to say about it?" Hanya smiled evilly over at Kagome, who shivered in fear under the gaze. A deep growl was heard from the hanyou as he leapt at his attacker. Hanya held out one hand in front of her, "Hold it there, fido." Inuyasha froze, standing on one foot. His moved his arm, but it didn't move; he kept running toward his opponent, but he could never get any closer. Everyone else, not including the three sisters, stared in amazement; Inuyasha was stood in his place, frozen by an unseen force. Hanya smiled at her work. "Now Inuyasha, who do you think I am? Some amateur? All the things you know about us by now, and I'm sure Yuki told you a little while we were gone," Hanya paused and looked over at Yuki, "You do have a big mouth sometimes, Yuki, no denying it."

The captive human glared over at her sisters, "Just take the collar off already!" Hanya turned her attention, again, over to her other sister. Asuka nodded and mumbled something under her breath that no one caught. "Oh, Asuka. I don't think she heard you." "Yea Asuka, I have to hear the word you so love to call me behind my back, and decided that would be the word to remove my collar." Yuki sarcastically shouted from her position next the Kagome and Shippo.

So Asuka spoke louder, "House-pet!"

The Spiked leather collar fell to the ground, and Yuki let out a menacing laugh. Transforming before their eyes, and before Kagome and Shippo could put distance between them; she broke through the binding ropes and grabbed hold of the little kitsune's tail. "What do I have here?" "Yuki, we're not here to kill him." "Just having some fun. Being tied and tossed around while I waited for you guys was boring." Yuki complained, but dropped the crying fur ball anyway, "Well, if I can't mess with the runt, I get to kill the half-breed."

Hanya growled in frustration, her hand was getting tired of just staying in the air so she let it fall to her side again, watching as Inuyasha fell face first to the ground (kind of like when Kagome 'sits' him only it doesn't hurt as bad). "You aren't going to kill him alone," Hanya shrugged, "you can rough him up a little though." "Well, hey, I want in on this." Asuka whined from behind her younger sister.

While the three sisters were bickering amongst themselves, Inuyasha and the others snuck away, and they almost made it but Yuki grabbed a hold of the miko, dragging her back with her. Inuyasha swung around, snarling. He faced the three sisters and the captive Kagome. Fear shone in her eyes and she was visibly shaking. He watched as Yuki looked over at Asuka, then back at him, a smirk upon her face. The smug look disgusted him. _'What am I going to do?' _he thought as he looked around for an idea. He was shocked when he heard a voice in his head, _'I think we'll leave now.' _Hanya's voice rang through his head with one more silent message before they disappeared with Kagome.

Sango fell to her knees as she witnessed her best friend taken hostage by the three assassins. Both Inuyasha and Miroku stood in shock, and the factor of Hanya's teleportation left no scent to track, they couldn't be found. Shippo sat in a sniffling heap on the ground, tear reigned down his cheeks. She was gone. It would be a rare chance that they would ever run into the sisters ever again, but, stubborn as he was, Inuyasha ran off in a direction away from the others; not caring where he was going, he had to at least try. He knew what their mission was, and hopefully they wouldn't go to far. He had to find them before…

'We'll have a surprise for when you do find us, it shouldn't be to hard when you're encouraged to come to your death…'

it was a weird sensation. The air compressed around her, and it felt as if the life was being squeezed out of her. The image before blurred, and she could no longer see Inuyasha. Her stomach lurched and her head spun. When the feeling stopped, she was in a completely new place. She was in a dark contained area, mostly likely a cave. The small, yet strong arms around let her fall to the ground before her stomach turned and twisted; leaning over her early lunch came forth. As her coughing after affects subsided, she caught the laughter and what her captives were saying; "You'll get over it after a while. Hanya's power was too strong for a weak human such as yourself."

Kagome recognized this as Yuki's voice. What did they plan to do? Naraku had wanted both Inuyasha and her killed, but not necessarily in that order. They could kill her now._ 'What am I going to do?' _the three youkai caught on to their captive's fear; it came off of her like waves, and hit their senses hard. They could kill her now, but what's the fun in that? Inuyasha, their prime victim, would put up a more fun fight in his rage then in his own grief. Now all they could do is wait for him to arrive.

They sat in the dark. The sisters could see easily, but Kagome remained confused in the pitch-black cave, shivering, and listening to the sounds of dripping water from the roof of the cave. Feeling cold herself, Asuka smacked Yuki who glared in return. "Hanya and I don't have a high body temperature like you, do something. Start a fire or something." She commanded. Yuki scoffed at the remark, but lifted her hands together. Separating them again, a ball of flame emerged illuminating the closed area. Asuka and Hanya lay lounged out on flat-rock surfaces, Yuki had stood up, and Kagome sat with her knees curled up to her chest trying to gain warmth. She looked up at Yuki, but the bright new light source forced her to look away. "Well, Asuka, you wanted fire. Now go get some wood, 'cause I'm not staying like this forever. I mean, hey, I'm not the cold one hear." Asuka mumbled and was gone and back in a blink of an eye. She threw down a large tree stump, and sat back in her place, "There." Yuki rolled her eyes and motioned the fireball to the wood. With a burst, the log was a flame. Contented, Yuki stretched out and fell asleep. It would be a while before the half-breed found them, let alone catch their scent.

Kagome crawled slowly up to the fire, careful as to not make a sound. She knew that Hanya was watching her, but she was cold. She flinched when she heard Yuki and Asuka growl in their sleep, but that was the only thing. Silently she began to cry; she was muddy, covered in small bruises and cuts, and had, basically, a bounty on her head, but it was Inuyasha she was really worried about. He wasn't much of a rational person, everyone knew this, and he'd do anything to get her back… even if it meant running to his death.

'_What am I going to do?' _she thought as she drifted into a slumber.

Hey it took longer because I started writing it, but didn't like it, took a break, a long break, and then erased it and started over. So there it was. I would love to give thank you's but as most can see not very many reviews. Thanks to them though.


End file.
